<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Доверяя жизнь by Avasonta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634892">Доверяя жизнь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta'>Avasonta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Узумаки подошёл почти вплотную к нему, широко расставив руки для объятий, как Учиха запоздало понял, что кто-то стоит прямо за его плечом, молниеносно развернулся и вытянул из ножен меч. И тот вошёл прямо в грудь Наруто.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Доверяя жизнь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Саске задумчиво смотрел на вид, открывавшийся ему с плато неподалеку от Конохи. Он лениво скользил взглядом по неровным линиям крон деревьев, слушал негромкий шелест прохладного ветерка, заплетавшего тонкие веточки в растрёпанные косы, вслушивался в звонкую перекличку птиц и шум водопада, шумевшего где-то вдалеке. Откуда-то снизу едва заметно веяло речной прохладой — под плато протекала какая-то тихая спокойная река.</p><p>Саске вздохнул, прикрывая глаза, наслаждаясь природой. Ему было… спокойно. Да, именно спокойно, впервые за долгие годы он почти не чувствовал ничего, что могло принести ему боль. Покой ненадолго заглянул к нему в гости, что уже было довольно удивительным событием.</p><p>Юноша тихо усмехнулся своим ленивым мыслям.</p><p>Он стоял, наслаждался природой и совершенно расслабился. А не стоило.</p><p>А за спиной Саске, незамеченный им, шел Наруто, неслышно ступая по земле, покрытой сухой травой, так и норовившей хрустнуть не вовремя. Он широко улыбался, глядя на застывшую фигуру Саске. Его улыбка стала ещё шире, когда ему в голову пришла мысль сделать Саске небольшой сюрприз.</p><p>Узумаки подошёл почти вплотную к нему, широко расставив руки для объятий, как Учиха запоздало понял, что кто-то стоит прямо за его плечом, молниеносно развернулся и вытянул из ножен меч. Тот вошёл прямо в грудь Наруто.</p><p>Их глаза одновременно в шоке распахнулись. Они застыли, неверяще уставившись друг на друга.</p><p>С уголка губ Наруто медленно стекла красная капля, затем ещё одна, собираясь в кровавую дорожку.</p><p>Саске невольно скосил взгляд на своё оружие и, в ужасе, чуть не выронил его из рук.</p><p>«<i>Мои руки… в крови… Наруто… <s>опять</s></i>»</p><p>Руки мелко задрожали, и тут же с губ Наруто сорвался едва слышимый вздох. Саске вздрогнул, переводя взгляд обратно на лицо Узумаки. Тот слегка натянуто улыбнулся, снова пряча свою боль где-то внутри. В который раз уже, биджу побери.</p><p>— Н-наруто, я… я сейчас перемещу нас к Сакуре… Ты… Потерпи немного, ладно?..</p><p>Голос Саске ветерком шелестел, виновато петляя туда-сюда и складываясь в замысловатый узор из вины, ужаса, горького сожаления и страха.</p><p>Саске моргнул.</p><p>В следующий миг они оба чуть не свалились на пол кабинета Сакуры прямо ей же под ноги, благо, Саске сумел удержать их обоих на ногах.</p><p>Наруто снова едва слышно втянул сквозь зубы воздух. Его немного повело в сторону.</p><p>— Наруто, Саске-кун, что случ… — начала было Сакура, но тут же осеклась, увидев меч, торчащий из груди Наруто, его окровавленные куртку и рот, мелко дрожащие руки Саске, его же пустой взгляд и почти такой же взгляд Наруто, только у того на глазах была словно пелена.</p><p>«<i>Плохо дело…</i>»</p><p>— Саске-кун, держи пока меч, а я перенесу его сюда…</p><p>Сакура быстро перехватила Наруто подмышки и аккуратно отнесла его на кушетку, стоявшую у нее в кабинете. Саске послушно пошел за ней, все также держа поддрагивающими пальцами рукоять.</p><p>— Передай мне меч, Саске-кун, и быстро. Осторожно!</p><p>Учиха повернул голову к Сакуре. Та быстро перехватила рукоять, жестом попросив Саске отойти.</p><p>Он послушно отошел. Его руки безвольными плетьми повисли вокруг тела. Он неуловимо сгорбился, став казаться ещё меньше, что было довольно сложно при его росте, но у него это получилось.</p><p>— Так, Наруто, потерпи немного, я сейчас… — предупредила Сакура, быстро выдёргивая меч и ненадолго закупоривая чакрой рану, чтобы кровь не вытекала еще сильнее. Наруто сипло вдохнул воздух, мелко морщась от боли.</p><p>Сакура быстро вытащила кунай из набедренной сумки и надрезала куртку, а затем и футболку под ней. Они уже успели пропитаться кровью и поэтому прилипали к коже Наруто.</p><p>Сакура слегка поджала губы, оценивая фронт работ. Задеты левое лёгкое и селезенка, чудом не задет позвоночник… Да уж, Саске прекрасный мечник, хоть и явно проткнул Наруто почти насквозь неосознанно, судя по тому, как смотрел так… виновато и опустошенно.</p><p>— Что с ним?.. — негромко спросил Учиха.</p><p>Розоволосая, о чем-то подумав про себя, кивнула и посмотрела на парня с грустной улыбкой.</p><p>— Задеты лёгкие, но не критично. Он будет в порядке, но ранил ты его… — отвела взгляд. — Нормально.</p><p>Рана постепенно зарастала: восстанавливались кровеносные сосуды и задетые органы. Наконец, зажившая рана подернулась нежно-розовой кожей, которая резковато контрастировала с остальной кожей Наруто.</p><p>Наруто же молчал. Он молча смотрел, как постепенно затягивается его рана, а так же чувствовал, как она это делала. Болезненно и неприятно, хотя Сакура и пыталась обойтись без боли для Наруто, но не вышло.</p><p>— Что ж, я закончила. Наруто, тебе пока придется поумерить свой пыл. Отдохни и постарайся хотя бы день не бегать как ужаленный пчелами, хорошо?</p><p>Наруто коротко хихикнул, чуть приподнимая голову и посмотрел Сакуре в глаза.</p><p>— Я постараюсь, Сакура-чан! Обязательно! — и широко улыбнулся, словно заверяя, что все-все сделает.</p><p>Сакура на это чуть подняла брови, мол, а ты так умеешь, да? Она тихо вздохнула и покачала головой. Постарается, как же. Уже через пару часов будет скакать по всей деревне, словно ничего не случилось. Она-то его знает.</p><p>Она коротко хмыкнула и провела рукой над головой Наруто. Пусть уж поспит и восстановится.</p><p>Сакура обернулась. Саске все также стоял — поникший и молчащий.</p><p>— С-саске-кун, не волнуйся. Наруто уже в порядке, с ним многое случалось, и ничего, живой.</p><p>Молчание. Опять чёртово молчание. Сакура отчаянно поджала губы и сжала в своих кулачках подол юбки. Мысль юркнула в голове так быстро, что она еле успела за неё зацепиться. Она долго сомневалась, озвучивать ли её, или лучше не стоит. Сакура вздохнула. Это может и помочь и ухудшить ситуацию, но… попытка не пытка, верно? Сформулировав мысль, девушка продолжила:</p><p>— Наруто очень дорожит тобой… очень, Саске-кун, я вижу это. Этот идиот ни за что от тебя не отступится, мне ли не знать. Ты ведь… ты ведь так тоже, — судорожно сглотнула откуда-то взявшийся ком в горле, а руки лишь сильнее стиснули ткань юбки, — приносишь ему боль.</p><p>Учиха слегка, еле-еле заметно, но Харуно заметила — вздрогнул. Парень встал, и не проронив ни слова, ушёл, тихо закрыв дверь. Девушка опустила взгляд.</p><p>— Саске-кун…</p><p>Тишина эхом ответила ее же словами.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Саске сидел на земле, прислонившись спиной к дереву, и обречённо смотрел куда-то ввысь, разглядывая высыпавшие на темно-синем небе яркие звезды, — опять задумался. Наруто неловко скосил взгляд и по привычке провёл ладонью по макушке. Прошло уже немало времени с того происшествия, и он совершенно не винил Учиху. Он — нет, а вот Саске — да, и ещё как. Так, что не разговаривал с Узумаки уже много времени; так, что зубы скрипели от безысходности. Как же ему хотелось растормошить Учиху, получить хоть что-то кроме гробового молчания и затуманенных дымкой вины глаз. Наруто вздохнул и, криво улыбнувшись, подошёл ближе к другу.<p>— Эй, да ладно тебе, теме, со мной уже всё хорошо, правда-правда, ттебайо.</p><p>Учиха не шелохнулся, продолжая невозмутимо рассматривать кроны деревьев и кусочек звездного неба. Блондин упрямо нахмурился.</p><p>— И мне совсем не больно было, Саске!</p><p>От его слов «совсем не больно» в душе брюнета заскреблись кошки, и сразу вспомнился тот день.</p><p>«<i> — Что с ним?.. — негромко спросил Учиха.</i></p><p>
  <i>Розоволосая, о чем-то подумав про себя, кивнула и посмотрела на парня с грустной улыбкой.</i>
</p><p><i>— Задеты лёгкие, но не критично. Он будет в порядке, но ранил ты его… — отвела взгляд. — Нормально.</i>»</p><p>У Наруто всегда всё нормально. У Наруто всегда, биджу побери, не больно. Два черных омута бросили взгляд на небесные глаза, и за это мгновение, перед тем как вновь отвести взор, они успели сказать больше, чем словами.</p><p>— «<i>Ты не умеешь врать</i>»</p><p>— «<i>Я знаю, ттебайо</i>о»</p><p>Саске вздрогнул, когда до его плеча дотронулись, взгляд метнулся в сторону Наруто. Не учится на своих ошибках, чёрт. Только вот глаза его были полны печали, а на лице как всегда играла улыбка, не настоящая. Фальшивая. Саске поморщился. Эта улыбка, этот взгляд, это лицо. Как всегда скрывает всё за маской, как плохой актёр, по которому видно, что из него не получается какой-либо персонаж. По его глазам всё всегда видно, главное, чтобы не закрыл их, не зажмурился, чтобы не скрылся полностью.</p><p>— Эй, я посижу тут с тобой, теме?</p><p>Саске судорожно сглотнул, отводя взгляд. Наруто, подождав минуту, вздохнул и сел на мокрую от недавнего дождя траву.</p><p>— Будем считать, что это «да».</p><p>Они сидели и молчали, вот только Наруто смотрел на Саске, а Учиха смотрел куда угодно, но не на друга. Узумаки без какого-либо стыда пялился на него, впитывая эмоции, смотря на полную боли дымку в угольных глазах, понимая, что не знает что сказать. Брюнет ощутимо дёрнулся, когда вновь ощутил тяжесть на собственном плече, но та была больше, чем вес руки. Когда он первый раз за все это время посмотрел на блондина, то с ужасом отметил, что тот положил свою голову ему на плечо. Доверяет. Этот придурок ему доверяет. После всего произошедшего, Наруто ему верит. Распустившийся цветок, который будто подставляет головку под остриё ножниц, позволяя металлу прикоснуться к хрупкому стеблю и чутким лепесткам. Саске посмотрел на ночное небо, полное звёзд, и не мог сдержать судорожного вздоха. И вот за что ему этот человек, который одним присутствием тучи прогоняет? Почему Наруто не мог выбрать другого, более… Нормального человека. Который не будет для него очередным риском быть убитым. От данной мысли стало невероятно противно где-то внутри, и закололо в сердце. Наруто нужен ему. Очень нужен. Но…</p><p>— Эй, Саске.</p><p>Золотые вихри касались шеи брюнета и щекотали её, в то время как Узумаки, будто одинокий котёнок, жаждущий любви, придвинулся ещё ближе и прижался к другу.</p><p>— Перестань.</p><p>Учиха промолчал, как обычно. Наруто не ушёл, так и заснул, доверяя свою жизнь человеку, который чуть её не оборвал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>